epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/EGRB 7 Starfy vs Slenderman
Ok, before this is posted or read, let me tell you I DIDN'T make this battle, Mu friend, Davis did and its not that great, kinda like a 4/10 (if I made it, it would be better) but because I'm working on others I decided, "why the fuck not" and posted it, piece. Battle (Starfy is swimming in a forest under water near his castle, but then he hears noises...) EPIC GAMING RAP BATTLES! (he looks behind him to see a figure but then the figure disappears) Starfy! (he then looks ahead to see a tall man about to swipe at him) VS! (he dodges and then look at the man knowing who he is from the Internet) Slender Man!... (after trying to hit Stafy several more times, SlenderMan has a new plan) BEGIN! Slender: I am the most horrifying character on the Internet, In a rap, to me, this little star is not a threat. I have more power than you in every one of my 8 arms, All you enemies can agree that you don't cause harm. I'm one of the most feared myths in all of earth, You've been spoiled your whole life, you were royalty since your birth. My game went across the world in a couple of months, I'm invincible on my own, while you and your friends are powerless. How will you even rap?all you do is say "yay" While no one gives a shit about you, everyone's waiting for an update on my game. Try to collect my 8 pages, but when I'm coming you'll never see me, I'm an original idea while your just a copy of Kirby. (I'm guessing Starfy raps quickly) Starfy: ya ha! Hi there friend, Ill be the winner in the end. I'm a copy of Kirby is what you say? While you're only horrifying cause you don't have a face. Even though you're 10 ft tall and have eight arms, You have bad rapping skills so I have no reason to be alarmed. All you're used for now is Internet memes, Your victory can only be seen in your victims dreams. You got most of your fame from pewdiepie's playthroughs, Everyone can tell its a bad ending for you. Slender: I'm going to finish you off, so you're lucky to still be alive, Everyone thinks you're strong, but you have the strength of someone who's 5, Which seems likely, because your 2 centimeters tall, But how much can you expect from a wanna-be prince star. You're not understanding the fact that I'm death, When they find your dead body,it'll be a complete mess. You act like spongebob and your sister resembles Patrick, You 2 seem to have so much ADHD, it's sick. I don't get it, even when you're in danger you always happy, But how will you feel when I kill Moe and Starly. (slenderman saying he'll kill Starly's friend made him rage) Starfy: why would you kill them? What have they done to you? While you make up random shit, everything I said is true! Do you still believe you have more power against me? Don't bring up killing my friends cause that make me angry. You're a nothing, nobody your not big news, your now a bore, You made a little Arrival game but there's not gunna be anymore. Speaking of Arrival no one could even follow the story, So many people were disappointed, it appears you lost your glory. I'm tired of rapping against you, I'm finally done, I might be a copy a Kirby, but your whole figures a copy of jack skellinton. WHO WON? WHOS NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC GAMING RAP BATTLES! WHO WON? Slenderman Starfy Category:Blog posts